1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to cable and connector systems, which accommodate different types of electromagnetic signals, and in particular to optical and electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern signal and power bus systems, i.e., remote sensing and control technologies are becoming increasingly popular with the advent of digital circuitry and communication techniques. Analog, hard-wired forerunners to these technologies may be found in commercial locations where business needs require an isolated data bus within the facility to provide a LAN for communication or monitored for intrusion or fire. In these types of systems, electrical signals sent by a variety of detectors are transmitted over dedicated cable pairs of a traditional telephone system. Although, attempts have been made to couple various types of detectors with a common cabling of metallic conductors, a need still exists for efficient multi-mode cabling systems, compatible with modern communication systems.
The present invention provides a cable and connector system for accommodating both optical and electrical modes of electromagnetic communication. Cable and connector systems according to principles of the present invention provide a reduction in site installation costs. Preferably, a cable carrying both optical and electrical conductors is assembled in the form of a flat configuration often referred to as a xe2x80x9cribbon cablexe2x80x9d configuration. The cable and connector system allows simple cost effective cable installation and module connection at various points to the multimode, i.e., optical and electrical buses provided by the cable. Preferably, the electrical bus provides power for modules such as distributed modules of a communication system or other sensors, distributed throughout the installation site. Data is carried by the optical conductor which operates as an optical data bus linking the installed modules.